hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5251 (6th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Walter finds Mitchell's flyer of Anita Tinkle. Scott tells Sinead that last night was "eventful". Goldie comforts an upset Cleo. Mitchell ignores Scott's phone calls. Walter comforts Mitchell. Cleo tells Goldie that she had a relapse. Goldie tells Cleo to find Mitchell. Sinead tells Scott to go after the guy that kissed him, despite Scott being reluctant to do anything. He decides to see Mitchell face to face. Luke tells Ollie and Joel that he still plans to win Mandy back. Mitchel is cold towards Cleo until she apologises. Cleo asks to start again with Mitchell and he accepts. Scott sees them making up. Liberty gets excited over her and Sylver combining their businesses. Grace offers to talk to her but Sylver doesn't want her to hurt Liberty's feelings and she snaps at him. Scott visits Mitchell and asks him to explain. Mitchell tells him that it's no big deal and to not to think anything of it. Mitchell tells Scott of Cleo's relapse. Lisa overhears Mitchell ask Scott to keep something quiet. Darren and Mandy tell Diane of their plan to hire a private investigator. Diane tells them not to waste their money. Lisa explodes at her family, thinking that they've moved on from Louis. Lisa decides to make the family gathering into a party. Cindy gets annoyed when Luke misses her signals when she points out her boat-warming present and getting him a latte. Lisa makes things up with her family. She requests a show from Anita and Martine backs her up, but Walter makes his disapproval clear. Goldie tells Cindy that he overheard Luke saying that he was being mean to some girl to keep her keen and thinks it's about Cindy. She convinces Cindy to go to Lisa's party to meet Luke. Walter makes his anger towards Scott clear. Cindy seems Luke and Lisa flirting. Mandy wonders if they should really get a private investigator. Luke and Lisa end up kissing. Cindy walks in on them and runs off, ignoring Luke calling her out. Mitchell argues with Scott and when Scott touches his arm, he loudly tells Scott to stop touching him. Walter asks Scott to leave and quotes a line from the bible. Martine is shocked by his behaviour. Cleo is horrified when Mitchell also asks Scott to leave. She demands to know what is going on between them. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019